Touch My Hand Chapter 2 I'm Sorry
by CrazyInLove1011
Summary: Miley Stewart, Alex Russo, and Mitchie Torres. Niley Taylena Jemi
1. Chapter 1

**Touch My Hand**

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart Nick Jonas as Nick Gray Jordan Pruitt as Jordan Price**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres Joe Jonas as Shane Gray Taylor Swift as Taylor Smith**

**Selena Gomez as Alex Russo Taylor Launter as Taylor Layton David Henrie as David Harris (He was appear in the story later!)**

***I do not own any characters!!**

* * *

"Mitchie!" squealed Miley Stewart and Alex Russo as they rushed over to their best friend, Mitchie Torres. "Hey guys." She said with a laugh.

"How was camp?" Alex asked. The three girls walked into East High School together.

"It was actually really fun! We got taught this really cool dance and we basically sang and danced all summer. I want to go back next summer. With you guys, of course!" she said smiling as she remember the great times at Camp Rock.

"Were there any cute guys?" Miley asked, opening her locker.

"They were okay. There's this one guy who was really cute though." She said.

"Ooh, what's his name?" Miley asked.

"Shane." Mitchie smiled again remembering the times with her and Shane.

_Flashback…_

_"We aren't going the right way, Shane!" Mitchie squeaked. Her and Shane Gray in a boat, rowing around and talking. "I don't think we are paddling this right."_

_"Oh please, I am the rowing champion. I took first prize in a rowing contest back home." He joked._

_"Oh really? Then how come we are rowing away from camp?" she laughed and she stopped when she noticed Shane staring at her. "What?"_

_"Nothing. You just look really pretty when you are rowing a boat." He said, smiling._

_"That's really sweet."_

_He smiled at her again and leaned over and kissed her…_

_End of flashback…_

"Mitchie!"

"Huh? What?" she said, snapping out her pleasant daydream.

"Homeroom is starting. Come on!" Miley said grabbing her hand and walking her to homeroom.

The three girls have been best friends since they were in the seventh grade. They were alike yet so different from each other; they all had problems at home.

Miley Stewart used to be Smiley Miley. She still is but most of the time she's faking it. Her mother left her, her father, and her older brother, Zac, when Miley was 2 months old. Her father remarried when Miley was 4 to an evil woman named Catherine. Miley knew Catherine hated her and her brother and was only married to her father because they were wealthy. For years, Miley tried to tell her father that Catherine didn't love him, only in love with his money but he didn't believe her. One day, her father came to his senses and decided to leave Catherine but before he could file any divorce papers, he mysteriously died. Catherine got custody of Miley and Zac and ever since she has treated them like dirt; making them clean the house and cook her and her daughter, their step-sister, Jordan.

Alex Russo is also wealthy like Miley and most of the time fakes her smiles but she has a different story. Alex lives with her father, her mother. By day her family is happy and joyful but everyday at 4:30, her father goes to the bar downtown. He comes back at around 11:30, drunk, and usually when ever her mother confronts her father, he gets physical. One time he hit Alex because she told him to stop hurting her mother. Once her father hit her mother with a bat, sending her to the hospital for a week. Every time she goes to school, she lies to her teachers making up an excuse when they notice the bruises on her face and her arms. "I fell down the stairs." or "I got hurt in softball practice." She's scared that one day herself or mother might get permanently hurt or worse.

Mitchie Torres isn't rich like her friends. She lives in a two bedroom apartment in downtown LA with her father, a couple minutes from where Alex and Miley live. When she was in seventh grade, she started to cut herself, saying she wasn't pretty like everybody else. The other girls convinced her that when she was in sixth grade. One day she was in the seventh grade bathroom, cutting herself after three girls called her names and told her to go back to where she belonged, the poor side. She saw a hand grab her razor and she turned around. There was two girls standing behind her, one had her razor telling her to stop cutting herself. She didn't realize that one day those two girls would become her best friends.

Miley, Mitchie, and Alex walked into their homeroom class and there were only two empty seats next to each other. "You guys sit there, I'll sit over here." Miley motioned toward an empty seat two rows away. She sat down in the empty seat and looked up to pay attention to their teacher introducing a new student. Miley was surprised to see that the new kid was Nick Gray, a kid who bullied her all through elementary and middle school. He was her neighbor and they moved away when Miley was in 8th grade.

_Flashback…_

_"Look its Stinky Stewart and her sluttly friends." The then 6th grade Nick called after Miley. "Now I know why her mom left her. She didn't want a raise a slut like her! She probably doesn't even love her."_

_Miley turned around, anger in her eyes." That's not why my mom left! And she loves me! I know she does!"_

_"Oh really? Then how come she left, huh?" He laughed as Miley ran away in tears._

_End of Flashback._

"Miss Stewart?"

"Yes, Ms. Davis?" Miley snapped back to reality.

"Would you please raise your hand so you could show Mr. Gray who you are?"

"Oh okay." She raised her hand and the curly-haired boy sat down in the seat behind her.

After 45 minutes of science, the lunch bell rang. Miley sprang up and left out the classroom before Alex or Mitchie could talk to her.

"Miley!" they both called after her in the lunch room. "Wait up!"

Miley finally stopped at their usual table and sat down, dropping her tray in anger.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Alex asked as Mitchie and she sat next their angered best friend.

"Why does he have to be back?! Hasn't he tortured me enough back in elementary and middle school?!" Miley said in running her hands through her light brown hair.

"Maybe Nick changed. Maybe he's forgotten about you." Mitchie tried to comfort her but it didn't work. Miley shook her head. "I doubt it." She looked over at him. He was already reconnecting with his old jerky best friends and girlfriend.

The rest of the first day of junior year went by really slow for Miley. Finally, it was 3:30, the end of the day. Miley waited at Mitchie's locker with Alex.

"Now I get to go home to the evil-stepmother." She complained.

"And I get to go home to a drunken dad." Alex said in the same gloomy voice Miley had.

"Come on, guys. Cheer up. We're going to Pinkberry later, right?"Mitchie tried to enlighten their moods a bit. Every Monday, they'd go into uptown LA, get Pinkberry, and go shopping at the mall across the street.

"Yeah." Miley said.

"We'll meet you there, Mitch, okay?"

"Okay, see you guys then." Mitchie walked in the opposite direction that Alex and Miley were going.

After they walked for about a mile talking, Alex said bye to Miley and started to walk towards her house. She heard somebody groan in an alley as she walked by it.

"Hello?"She asked. No response. She knew not to go down dark alleys, especially alone but something told her to go.

"Next time, give me the right amount! Damn it!" A guy kicked a boy a little bit older than her in the stomach. The guy saw Alex starting a couple feet away and he ran away. Alex looked at the boy, and saw his lip bleeding and him holding his right leg in pain.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" Alex got on her knees and examined the injured boy.

"Y-Yeah." He stuttered, he groaned in pain. Alex helped him up and put his arm over her shoulder, giving him support on his injured leg. She walked to her house, with his balancing on her shoulders.


	2. Touch My Hand Ch 2 I'm Sorry

"Mom?" Alex called once she was in her house. She laid the unknown boy on her couch. "Dad?" No response. She looked around her house, looking for her parent's. Soon, she figured that they weren't home so she grabbed her mother's first aid kit and walked back into her living room where the boy was limping around looking at her pictures on her wall. "You know you shouldn't be walking around with a hurt leg." She said.

He laughed nervously "I know." He limped back around to the couch and she walked over at sat down to him with the first aid kit. "This is going to sting a little, okay?" She said.

"Ah!" He squirmed as she made contact with his wound.

"Or a lot. Sorry." She said. He smiled weakly at her; she smiled back then looked down. "Your name is Alex, right?" He asked her as she warped a bandage around his arm.

"Yeah. You're Taylor, right?"

"Yeah."

"So Taylor, you do drugs?" She asked him. He looked down and back up at her. "Yeah."

"How long?" She asked him. She didn't know why she kept asking this senior these questions, she barley knew him…and why did he kept answering them?

"For about a year." "You know you can be arrested for doing that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I don't why I do it though." He confessed.

"Well, I think you should stop. You could die."

"I know, I learned about it health last year." He said, he looked to see what she was doing only to notice a bruise on her right arm. "Whoa, what happened there?"

She looked to what he was talking about. "Oh, um, that's from, uh, softball practice." She said quickly.

"Oh, okay." He didn't believe her.

**_…With Miley and Mitchie at Pinkberry…_**

"Where is she? Did she forget?" Mitchie asked.

"She couldn't have. She always remembers." Miley said, staring at her phone.

"Call her."

"Okay." Miley pressed 2 on her speed dial list.

"Hello?"

"Alex! Where are you? Mitchie and I are at Pinkberry waiting for you."

"Oh my god. I almost forgot. I'll be there in 10 minutes." Alex said.

"Okay, hurry. Bye." Miley said then she hung up. Then she turned to Mitchie. "She better hurry, I've gotta be home by 10:30. Zac can't cover for me forever."

**_….With Alex and Taylor…_**

"That was my friends. I've gotta go meet up with them. Sorry." Alex said.

"It's alright, I've gotta get home before my mom starts to get suspicious." Taylor said as he got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Taylor…"

"Yeah?" He turned around.

"Can you promise me something?" She asked.

"What is it?"

"Promise to stop doing drugs, please. I don't want to hear that you got hurt or worse." She said looking him in the eyes. He smiled at her. "I'll try, I promise." He said then he kissed her on her cheek. "Thanks for everything." With that, he left and walked down the street.

"Whoa, so Taylor Layton does…drugs?" Mitchie's said in shock.

"Yup, please don't tell anybody else. Please. I wasn't even supposed to tell you guys."

"Okay, we won't tell on your boyfriend." Miley laughed finishing up her ice cream. "He's not my boyfriend!" After they all finished, they headed towards the mall. They are walking towards Forever 21 when Mitchie spots somebody familiar.

"Oh my god, there he is!" She squealed.

"Who, Mitch?" Miley asked sitting on the bench.

"Shane, from camp!"

"Well, don't just stand there, go talk to him!" Alex said giving her a little push.

"Okay, I'm going." She said as she started walking towards Shane. "Hey Shane." She said.

"Um, do I know you?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's Mitchie…Mitchie Torres?" She said confused why he hadn't recognized her.

"Mitchie? Oh, Mitchie! The nerd from camp!" he said.

"What?" She said. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. "Shane…"

"Shane, why are you talking to this freak?" Taylor Smith said with her hand on Shane's chest.

"I don't know, she just came over here and started talking to me." Shane said with a laugh.

"Look, freak show, why don't you go back to your little geek friend where you belong?" Taylor said. "Come on, Shane." She said, grabbing Shane's hand and leading him away. Mitchie ran back to her friends, with tears in her eyes.

"Mitchie! What's wrong?" Miley asked when she saw Mitchie crying.

"I'm going to go home." Mitchie said without turning back around and left out the mall exit, heading home.

**_….with Miley…_**

Miley quietly walked to her house and climbed up onto her balcony, without making a sound. Zac is sitting on her bed and wisphers, "It's almost eleven, Miles! Catherine was wondering where you were, she was about to call school!"

"I know, I'm late, I'm sorry!" Miley said. "But Mitchie started crying and ran off. I and Alex tried to find her but-"Zac cuts her off.

"It's okay. But next time, your late, I don't think I could cover for you!" He said before he crept into his room.

**_....With Mitchie…._**

Mitchie slams her bathroom door closed and goes through her medicine cabinet until she finds her razor. She sets in down in front of her and looking in the mirror. _Don't do it, Mitchie, you promised Miley and Alex you would stop in seventh grade. Don't do it!_ She thought to herself. She got up and went into her bedroom. She got out her guitar and her notebook's full of songs and flipped to a blank page.

"Did you forget?

That was I even alive?

Did you forget everything we ever had?

Did you forget…did you forget about me?"

**_…Back with Miley…_**

Miley was hard at work, scrubbing the kitchen floor clean like Catherine told her to do along with other ridiculous tasks for her and Zac to do. Zac was making Catherine and Jordan their dinner. Then Jordan came in, holding Nick's hand. _Please kill me now!_ She thought to herself.

"Mom wants you to wash her car after you're done with all your chores." Jordan said with a snicker.

"Please, Catherine is no mom to me." Miley said, standing up to rinse out her sponge.

"What are you talking about? She gives you and your brother food, clothes, and a place to live! You're lucky she doesn't kick you guys out."

"Whatever, spoiled brat."Miley muttered quietly. But not quiet enough, Jordan had heard what she said.

"What do you say, bitch?"

"You're a spoiled rotten brat who can't do anything by herself." Miley said in the calmest way possible, Jordan didn't bother her.

Jordan walked over to Zac and grabbed the lemonade out of his hands, and splashed Miley with it. "That'll teach you not to mess with me." She said walking out with Nick.

**_…the next day at school…._**

"I should have known he was a jerk. He's a Gray!" Mitchie said, sitting at her desk. There were a couple more minutes until the end of the school day.

"It'll be okay, Mitchie." Alex said, sitting on Miley's desk.

"He doesn't know what he's missing out on." Miley said. Just then, , their teacher, called her to his desk. Nick was standing beside it.

"Ms. Stewart, it seems Mr. Gray is having trouble with his math and I am assigning you to be his tutor since you have one of the highest grades in the class." He said.

"What?! Why can't somebody else do it?!" Miley protested.

"Because I want you to. I'll give you extra credit."He said smiling at her. Miley couldn't resist some extra credit. She agreed. The bell rang and Miley walked out of the classroom with Alex and Mitchie.

"Miley!" somebody called after her. She turned around to find it was Nick.

"Go talk to him, Miley. I really do think he's changed." Alex said. "We'll be right here."

Miley walked over to Nick, arms crossed. "What do you want?"

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to study at your house or mine." He said.

"Mine. Be there at 4:30." She snapped and walked back to her friends.

**_4:30; Miley's house_**

Miley sat on her back porch with her math book and her notebook, singing a song she wrote. As she strummed at her guitar, she felt somebody standing behind her. She turned around and saw it was Nick, holding his book in his hand.

"That was really good." He said walking over and sitting next to Miley.

"Thanks." Miley said coldly. "Now come on let's get this over with."

"Wait before that, why do you hate me?"

She looked up at him in disbelief. "You honestly are wondering why I hate you. Really? You caused me so much pain and misery all through elementary and middle school! Do you know how many times I came home and cried myself to sleep, Nick?! Those things you said to me were really hurtful!"

Nick sat next to her, not knowing what to say in silence. Finally he whispered, "I'm Sorry."

"You're sorry? You're sorry?! After like 12 years of you bulling me, that's all you could say?!" Miley screamed with tears running down her face. She finally calmed down. "Just tell me why."

"Tell you why what?"

"Why you hated me."

"Because...I liked you." She looked at him in shock.


End file.
